


In Our Court

by Hinamiyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Crying, Dorks, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Glasses, Hugs, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sleepy Kisses, Underage Smoking, Volleyball, sfw, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinamiyas/pseuds/Hinamiyas
Summary: After losing to Inraizaki, Kei begins to devote more and more of his time to Tadashi.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In Our Court

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really self indulgent but I'm deciding to post it anyway in case anyone else likes it :,] kudos and comments are always appreciated!

"This week has been _so_ shitty, Yamaguchi." Kei moaned, as he flopped onto Tadashi's bed. Tadashi moved Kei's hair out of his face. "There was nothing more you could do against the Miya twins, Kei... we can just try again next year." Kei scoffed at his offer- their third years would be _gone._ They can't win like that. "We're nothing without our third years, and you know it." Tadashi sighed. "Why won't you just admit that Kageyama and Hinata are good? Our team will stabilize itself after a few weeks, Kei. It'll be okay."

Kei grabbed Tadashi's hand. "I finally started to love volleyball, Yamaguchi. It's being **taken** from me. There's nothing I can do about it." Kei hadn't felt this lost ever since his brother's lies had been revealed to him. "Kei." Tadashi gently moved Kei's head to face him. "These aren't empty words. Don't you _dare_ disregard them." Kei chuckled a bit, staring directly into Tadashi's eyes. He loved how gentle he was.

Kei could just _melt._

"You look like a dope." Tadashi remarked, laughing. "Shut up!" Kei sat up and pushed Tadashi away; what a dumbass. "Come here!" Tadashi whined, cupping Kei's face. "I love you, Kei. I do. We'll get through this." Kei smiled, letting Tadashi kiss his cheek. The only bad thing about being with Tadashi was the secrecy- but it was a price Kei was willing to pay. "You smell _so gross_ when you're sweaty." Tadashi taunted, flicking Kei's nose. "Fine, I'll wash up." Kei stood up, blocking the light from Tadashi's view. 

Tadashi _loved_ how soft and vulnerable Kei was around him. It was a side that nobody else got to see, just a secret between Kei and Tadashi. "You're so mean, Yamaguchi." A smirk spread across Kei's face. Tadashi moaned, poking his lip out. "God, what will it take for you to be quiet." He could feel his face flush as he glanced away from Kei. He hadn't kissed Kei yet- he was always so... nervous. It was embarrassing, and Tadashi hated that.

"I'll shut up when you make me."

"You really _are_ a dope, Kei."

Kei laughed a bit, walking into the bathroom. Yamaguchi walked over to his dresser, where he had one of Kei's shirts he had stolen the week prior.

_Kshhh._

"That fast?" Tadashi muttered to himself, approaching the bathroom door.

_Knock-Knock._

"Kei, I have a clean shirt for you!"

"Leave it in here."

Tadashi opened the door, shocked at how much steam had already accumulated. "Oh, you're not in yet.." Tadashi squeaked, laying the shirt down. "You know, even the amazing Kei Tsukishima can't get undressed so fast." Tadashi let out a nervous chuckle. "You _are_ amazing. No Doubting that." Kei smiled, patting Tadashi on the head. "You're a really cool guy too, Yamaguchi."

"When will you call me Tadashi?"

"When you kiss me."

The boys locked eye contact, taking in what they had both said. 

"That's... fair." Tadashi whispered. The steam was slowly obstructing both of their vison, making Tadashi feel more confident. "So, if I kiss you _right now,_ you'll call me Tadashi." Kei nodded shyly. "That's the deal we agreed on when we got together, so..." Kei cleared his throat, beginning to backtrack. "But if that's not okay with you, then just say so!" He stuttered, his glasses completely blinded. Tadashi's hands wrapped themselves around Kei's face; their heartbeat's increasing. Kei closed his eyes almost instinctively, cocking his head to the side.

_Smack._

Tadashi pressed his mouth onto Kei's for a few moments before backing off. Kei began to feel flushed- trying to process the feeling. "Can we retry that?" Kei asked, desperate for another kiss. _'I must really be touch-starved.'_ He thought.

"Kiss _me_ then, Kei."

Kei pulled off his glasses, and set them aside. He had been prepared for this- he was ready. He bent down and slowly pulled Tadashi to him.

_"Tadashi."_

He pressed his lips into Tadashi's, not holding back. Tadashi shifted his jaw, adjusting his mouth to Kei's. Kei rubbed his thumb across Tadashi's cheekbone, smiling into the kiss. It was soft and sweet, the perfect kiss. Kei pulled away for a breath, only to push himself back in. He had wanted this for _years._ Tadashi tried to push the kiss deeper, but Kei pulled away.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable, _Tadashi._ " Kei said, brushing Tadashi's hard being his ear. He'd be lying if he said that kiss wasn't like flying, but he wanted Tadashi to feel comfortable and safe. Tadashi smiled, his cheeks beet red. 

"I love you Kei." 

"I love you too, Tadashi."


End file.
